


The Red String of Fate

by harusikseu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Red String of Fate, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: September 7th was supposed to be the day but it only broke your heart. People around you told stories on how the 7th of September is a very special day because the red string tied around your little finger will finally show.But yours didn't.Does that mean you don't have a soulmate?Did you even have one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Wattpad and DAY6 Amino app with the username harusikseu.

Soulmates. Destiny. People who are meant to be together and will eventually find their way to each other. These things seem perplexing to you. The red string? Is that even real? You shake your head in disbelief. Why do people believe in such things. You look at your little finger with anger. You should be here by now, you thought.

"Aish, y/n, don't think about it too much!" Your friend, Haru, comforted you. "Maybe it will appear tomorrow?"

You aren't always the sour type when it comes to love and destiny. In fact, you are a hopeless romantic who couldn't wait for this day. Today was supposed to be the day you meet your soulmate — today was the day the red string makes an appearance. You looked at your calendar with your markings 'the day' on it. "You know, I think you're all bluffing." You wanted to believe in everything they're saying but now you are convinced it was all a joke. Everyone sees the red string on the 7th of September.. but you didn't.

Months passed, you focused on studying so that you could get a good job after university — pushing aside that stupid red thread of fate in your mind. You don't need it, you convinced yourself.

But you longed for it.

"Y/n, are you going to our department's music festival later? I heard it'll be awesome!" Haru asked.

"I can't. I need to st—"

"You've been drowning yourself with books.. you need to go out some more.. meet some more people and maybe y—"

"Please, stop with the red string already, Haru! I really need to pass this exam." You weren't technically lying about passing the exam. Passing it or not doesn't matter because your professor told you that you're doing well in class and this exam won't affect your grades. But being the overachiever that you are, passing the exam is necessary.

Haru sighed and gave you a concerning look. "I'm going. If you change your mind, just text me." She grabbed her bag and closed the door of your dorm.

You were left alone with silence. You reached for your textbook and flipped it to page 394. Ah, yes, the Krebs Cycle. Might as well re-read it, you motivated yourself. Having microbiologists as parents helped you a lot majoring in Biochemistry.

Before you started reading the first few lines in your book, you couldn't help but remember how your parents met. "I was studying in the library when it happened." Your mother reminisced. "There I was highlighting almost every word on my book when I suddenly felt a tug on my little finger." She smiled.

"I felt that too. But mind you, it was our finals... so I ignored it." Your father shared his side of the story.

"But when I was borrowing a book at the circulation... the string was pulling me." Your mother said.

"As it was with me." Your father added.

Remembering their story made you wonder... is he studying hard as you are right now? Is he sleeping? Eating? Or perhaps on the other side of the world? Is he even thinking about you right now? You shook your head. "No, y/n, red strings aren't real. Get your head in the game and study." You rummaged inside your bag. "Aish, Haru must've taken it a while ago." Your reference book was missing and being Haru and you having the same major, you two shared it.

You sighed and got up. "I guess I'm going to the music festival now." You reached for your phone and texted Haru to meet you at Greenbox, an eatery located inside Dongguk University.

"I'm so glad you've decided to join me!" Haru hugged you.

"You truly are diabolical, you know that, don't you?" You made a sarcastic remark.

"Whatever do you mean?" She gave you a smirk.

"Where's my reference book?" You extended out a hand, as if waiting for her to give your reference book to you.

"Oh. It's in my bag."

You looked at her back. "You don't have your backpack with you..."

"Samantha has it. I'll get it from her after the festival." She grinned.

"You planned this."

"No. Now come on! Before we lose our spot!"

As you two were about to leave, you suddenly felt a tug. "Hey, no need to pull me!" You said.

"I'm not pulling you." Haru answered.

Suddenly, your heart raced.   
Could it be?   
Is this the day?   
You looked down at your little finger.

"Haru.."

"Do you see it?" She became ecstatic. "Omigosh! Omigosh! You're seeing it?!"

"Gotcha!" You laughed.

Haru's face became devastated. "I hate you."

Your heart was still racing.

The day has finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya! Brian! Hurry!" Sungjin, their band's leader scolded him. They were in Dongguk University to pick up Brian. That was their usual routine: after Brian's class, they're off to a gig or to the studio and practice. But today's gig is at Brian's university. They felt relieved when they found out. "We still need to do soundcheck."

"Hyung... I can see the red string."Brian couldn't help but tell him. He looked at the trail of red string. He felt relieved and anxious at the same time.

This time, it's real.

"Aish, this isn't the right time for that." Sungjin replied. They were used to Brian saying he can see the red string. It has been like that for a couple of months now. At first, it was fine but now it's annoying them. Why has he been like that, they don't know.

"But.. hyung.. it's tugging me on that direction.." He pointed out at an eatery which says Greenbox.

"This isn't one of your jokes, is it?" Wonpil, their keyboardist, interjected. For Wonpil, he's not surprised when Brian said he can see where the red string is heading. He always points at a restaurant.. every time Brian jokingly tells them he could see the string. A restaurant!

"Yeah.. I've heard that one before.." Dowoon chimed in, remembering when Brian pointed a noodle place the last time they were headed to a gig. "Maybe your soulmate is food, hyung?"

"I don't know about you guys but Brian picks up the best restaurants ever. I'm hungry.." Jae, the eldest in the band, said. "Let's check out the place... please? Besides, we're five hours early if we arrive at the venue. Five hours!"

Brian's heart was pounding, unaware of what his band members have been saying. This is the day, he told himself. The day he would meet the person on the other side of the string.

"Well, why not.. we still have time. Okay. But we need to hurry up." Sungjin said. For Jae, Sungjin is the perfect leader. He's a time conscious person. He follow schedules effectively... and he's bossy when he needs to be bossy. Usually, he's the most laid back person in the dorm. But when it comes to work, he's very professional, as the rest of them are too.

September 7th was supposed to be the day for Brian but his debut made him forget about it. He was too busy preparing for their debut that he didn't notice a glimmer of red string on his little finger. It vanished before he could even be aware of what was happening. Why it vanished? He doesn't have an answer to that question. Why hasn't it showed up until now? He doesn't have an answer to that question either. But now that the thread showed itself again, he won't let it slip.

Carpe diem.

"Ya! Brian?! Are you still there?" Sungjin said.

"Wh-what?"

"We're going to the place. Okay?"

This is it.

As they become closer to the place, his heart beat faster and faster.

Five...

"Do you think they have Boba Tea? Why is it called Greenbox though..." Jae wondered. "Ya! Brian, don't fail me." Brian being oblivious to the ongoing conversation.

Four..

"Hyung.. I don't think you can have some today... we're gonna perform later.." Wonpil reminded Jae of his lactose intolerant.

Three...

"Umm excuse you, they have Boba Teas without milk.." Jae answered Wonpil. "Don't tell me what to do, Pencil." He joked.

Two...

Brian looked at the red string tied to his little finger.

I'm sorry for being late.

One...

But I am here now.

As they entered the restaurant, he searched for the ending of the red string. His heart broke. The person isn't there. He looked at the trail of the red string leading outside the place. The person left already. Brian let out a sigh of dismay.

"Do you see the person?" Sungjin asked.

"No." Brian replied sadly.

"Aww.. don't worry! Next time, it will show up for real!" Jae tried to comfort his friend. "In the meantime, let's eat." He smiled.

"You guys go ahead.. I'm just.. just gonna walk around campus.. get some fresh air..." Brian said.

"Suit yourself. But be aware of your time!" Their leader reminded him.

"Hyung.. we're at the venue now... and we're five hours early! Five hours!" Jae argued. "And besides, he knows his ways here! He's a student! If anything, we'd text you, Brian." Jae smiled at Brian.

"What? I mean, we should be professional and all that! You know being late is not a good thing. I'm just trying to be a good leader."

"You are!" Jae said. "I'm sorry." He then looked at Brian. "Well, hurry along Brian. But be back and be conscious with the time!"

"We'll order food for you, hyung!" Wonpil said.

"I'm telling you guys, maybe food is his soulmate? Maybe he's destined to be a chef or a food critique since the places he knows serve excellent dishes? What do you guys think?" Dowoon said as he sat next to Jae.

Brian didn't hear what Dowoon commented as he felt a tug again. "O-okay, see you later guys!" He said as he walked out the restaurant.

Where are you?

He followed the trail, hoping to see the person on the other side.

The string led him to the library, specifically in the Science section. He browsed some books on Biochemistry. Is this what you're studying? He thought to himself.

The string pulled him again.

This time, he found himself at the university's park. He sat on a bench, thinking how pretty the view is right now. It's finals so there are students who prefer studying at the park, some with friends. Are you studying right now, too? He wondered.

"Ya! Haru, why'd you do that to y/n?" He overheard someone. "You didn't tell me y/n needed the reference book."

"I'm just concerned, Samantha." He sensed a tone of worry in the other person's voice. "Y/n's been looking extra gloomy ever since the red string incident. I was just trying to help. But I guess I made it worse." The person sighed heavily.

He felt yet another tug. But this time, the string was pulling harder than before.

He stood up and followed the trail. His heart beating faster and faster as the red string tugged him harder. Are you near? He wondered anxiously while running.


	3. Chapter 3

You hurriedly walked away from the park as you saw Haru and Samantha talking. She would probably drag you to the music festival if she sees you, you convinced yourself. You wanted to go back to the library and borrow the Biochemistry book you returned an hour ago but a voice inside you was saying don't go back.

You looked at the red string wrapped around your little finger. Questions came rushing in your mind.

Why now?

Why weren't you there when I wanted to see you?

Why here?

Why?

A lot of whys echoed in your mind. A part of you wanted to follow the trail of red string heading to Greenbox. While the other part wanted to run far away, cut the red string, and go on living in a normal way.

Cut the red string, you suddenly had an idea. That's it, you tell yourself. Despite the fact that no one ever succeeded in cutting the red string, you want to prove them wrong and be the first to do so. Besides, yours didn't show up on the 7th of September. If the red string can bend and break the rules, why can't you?

That's not what you want, your conscience told you. You stopped walking.

"Ummm... excu-excuse me?" A panting guy interrupted your chain of thoughts. "This might... this might.. umm.."

You beckoned him to continue.

"Well, my friends and I are film majors and may we please ask you to move? You're blocking our shot. I'm so sorry!" He bowed his head and pointed at the group of students waving behind the camera a few feet away. "I'm so sorry! We just need to finish this footage.. it's for our finals!" He bowed his head again.

You apologized to the film student and went inside the eatery. You thought of buying something to eat before studying again — at least food has never let you down.

Brian ran as fast as he could and ended up in front of Greenbox. He looked around then at the red string. It wasn't tugging him anymore. It wasn't doing anything special, in fact. It's just there, mocking him. He looked around one more time, scanning the endless crowd of students passing by, hoping that one of them is his person.

No luck.

He was getting frustrated by what was happening. "Where could you be?" He thought. "Why are you being like this?" He blamed the thread.

He noticed that the thread was leading inside the eatery. "Is this some kind of joke to you, huh?" He asked, as if the thread could answer back.

"Oh! Hyung! We were worried about you!" Dowoon was the first to greet him outside the restaurant. "They're paying the bill inside and Wonpil has your food. They'll be out soon too." He smiled.

"Oh.. they are?" Brian lost track of the time. He forgot they were performing at the Biochemistry department's music festival.

Dowoon nodded. "How was your walk?"

"It was-"

"Oh! Brian! I'm glad you're back! Our manager said we need to go to the venue now. Wonpil has your takeout." Sungjin patted him on the shoulder and went to help their staff carry some of the equipments, Dowoon following after.

Brian hurriedly went inside Greenbox. His heart was beating faster again. It beat faster when he saw the person on the other side of the thread.

Finally.

He was about to go over to you when Jae pulled him away. "Brian, Wonpil already ordered food for you. You don't need to order. We need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!

You placed the food that you ordered on your study table and sighed. "Well..back to reality." You thought.

But as soon as you sat, the red string tugged you. "What is it now?" You wondered. You grabbed the reference book in your bag and tried to study. You tried as hard as you could but the string tugged harder and harder. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" You stood up and followed the tug of the thread. "You win!"

The string led you to the music festival, specifically the back side of the stage. You looked at the thread, it was leading to one of the tents for the artists performing tonight. The only problem was the barricade. You can't go inside because you don't have an access pass. You certainly don't know anyone performing at the festival and Samantha was nowhere to be found. Maybe she's busy since she's one of the student council members responsible for this event, after all, you thought. "Okay, if you're so powerful, help me out here." You thought while you looked at the red string wrapped around your little finger. "Your purpose was long overdue anyway."

"Y/n! I knew you'd come!" Haru grinned. It was as if the thread heard you. "Couldn't resist the tugging of the string, huh?"

Your eyes widened. Did she know? Can she see the thread too? But that's not how it works. "What string?" You played dumb. But you were amused at the works of the thread and silently thanked it.

Your friend thought she said something wrong. "Oh.. I.. I meant the calling of the music.. you know.. since you love music as much as me.. not that particular string." She scratched the back of her neck and felt sorry bringing up the word string. "Oh! I have backstage passes thanks to Samantha! I begged her if I could have one so that I could practice my photography skills. But yeah, I need to be one of their photographers though." She showed you the passes. "I have an extra one! I heard they have a special guest tonight! Samantha said they're gaining a lot of fans locally and internationally! Wanna watch with me? I know I said I'm gonna watch with Samantha but she's all over the place tonight... I mean.. she is after all one of the organizers of this event." She smiled. "I don't wanna be a nuance to her.. If it's alright with you.."

You nodded your head. Haru gave you the extra pass and the guards let you in.

As you and Haru were walking around, finding the perfect spot to take photographs of the artists while performing, the string kept on tugging, reminding you to do your part. And as much as you wanted to play it cool and ignore the thread as it tugs you to the direction of the tent, Haru noticed your worried look. "Is something wrong, y/n?"

"There is." You looked at Haru. "It's the string. The red string. I lied. I did actually see it, I can still see it. It's tugging me in that direction." You pointed at the tent where a piece of paper with the words 'DAY6' was written on it. "The other person is inside that tent."

Haru squealed. "Omigosh! Omigosh! I knew it!"

"But.. I don't.. I don't think we should bother-"

"Y/n, you've been waiting for this moment for a long time and now you're hesitating? Why?" Haru couldn't help but wonder. It was true you've been waiting for this moment. And now that it has finally arrived... why were you hesitating all of a sudden?

"I guess... I'm scared." You didn't continue saying what's in your mind.

"Think of it this way... you'd never know why if you don't try." She gave you an encouraging smile. "Besides, we have backstage passes! I can tell them we're here to help. I could even take their picture or better yet your picture with your soulmate!" She said mischievously.

You and Haru were a few feet away from the tent when someone walked outside. Both of you stopped walking. The first guy who walked out the tent was tall and lanky with a blonde hair. He was talking with another guy named Dowoon — both of you eavesdropping. You looked at the little finger of the tall guy then Dowoon's. Neither of them was your person.

"Do you see the red string on either of them?" Haru asked. You shook your head no. "Oh, there's another person!"

This time, it was a guy named Wonpil. There was no thread wrapped on his little finger as well. He was closely followed by another guy with black hair, he saw you two standing. He walked over, introduced himself as Sungjin, and asked if you two were there to help them. Haru mumbled because she didn't know if she should tell this random guy that her friend's red string was leading them to their dressing room without sounding like a lunatic person or if she should lie they were student staff members for tonight's event until you figured out who the person on the other side of the thread is. The guy kept his cool as if he was used to these type of moments. He must be the leader of the group, you thought.

You felt another tug.

"Oh! Hyung! The string!"

You looked at the person who said it. He was behind the guy who approached both of you. His gaze was fixated down at the red string, following the trail until you two locked eyes.

"Aish, Brian, how many times have I told you.. this is not the right time to joke about your red string." Sungjin said. "You're always joking about your red string, maybe that's the reason why it hasn't shown up yet!"

However, Brian wasn't paying attention. It felt like the time stopped and he could only see you — just you — when you two locked eyes. It was like as if he was in a movie and you were his leading lady. Nothing else mattered. He couldn't believe you were finally in front of him — you couldn't either. You gave him a soft smile which made his heart flutter. You and Brian were overwhelmed with happiness because you found each other at last.

With a little bit of nervousness, he said "Hi."

And with butterflies in your stomach, you replied "Hello."

After exchanging these words, the story of you and him began.

No one knows why the red string decided to play tricks on both of you.. maybe it knows one is not yet ready while the other is preoccupied.. maybe the timing was not right.. maybe the 7th of September was too soon for love to bloom.. maybe it knows what's best for each soul.. either way, you and Brian learned a valuable lesson from this experience: if it's meant to be, it will be.

Love always finds a way.


End file.
